The Huns are attacking/Mulan fires at the mountain/Mulan was wounded
Here is when the Huns attack in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. As the Chinese Soldiers slowly walk through the mountain pass, a rocket in the wagon attached to Khan suddenly goes off, shooting into the sky. Mulan and Mickey looked at Mushu accusingly, he points at Cri-Kee. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, how could this happen!? Goofy: Well, at least it couldn't get any worse. Unfortunately, Shang came up to them. Li Shang: What happened? Fa Mulan: Um... Li Shang: You just gave away out position! Now we're... (as an arrow hits his shoulder, throwing him off the horse) Suddenly, the Huns appear on a cliff, and arrows shower down on the soldiers. Li Shang: Get out of range! The pitiful Chinese army struggles to get away from the Huns, but are intercepted by another group of Huns up on another cliff. Donald Duck: Uh-oh. But then, some of the huns on that cliff transformed into heartless. Launchpad McQuack: What are those things?! Mickey Mouse: Heartless, and Shan Yu seems to be controlling them! Then, the pitiful Chinese army struggles to get away from the Huns and Heartless, but are intercepted by another group of Huns up on another cliff. Li Shang: Save the cannons! The soldiers pass the cannons from the wagon to each other. The wagon gets hit by a flaming arrow, and Mulan cuts Khan's reins and mounts him. The wagon explodes, sending Mushu and Cri-Kee flying. Mulan falls off the horse. Mushu: Oh, sure, save the horse. Mulan grabs Mushu and her sword and runs over to the other soldiers, Mickey and the gang had to help her. Li Shang: Fire! So, the soldier lights the cannon, and it explodes on the mountain. More follow. Scrooge McDuck: Fire! There is no sound from the Huns and Heartless, who are no longer on the cliffs. Li Shang: Hold the last cannon. Suddenly, a horse appears on the hill. Shan Yu is soon joined by hundreds of Hun and Heartless soldiers. Cyril Proudbottom: This has got to be one heck of a war! Li Shang: Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor. Then, the Huns and Heartless charge the Chinese Army. Li Shang: Yao, aim the cannon at Shan Yu. While Yao aims the cannon, Mulan was glancing at her sword, noticing a glacial overhang. She grabs the cannon and runs toward the Huns, aiming at the overhang. Yao: Hey! Goofy: Where ya going!? Li Shang: Ping, come back! Ping! Frantically as Shan Yu draws nearer, his sword raised, Mulan fumbles with the match. Mushu: Okay, you might want to light that right about now, Quickly, quickly! Suddenly, Mulan is attacked by Hayabusam and loses the match. Mickey Mouse: Oh My Gosh! We gotta do something! Yao: C'mon, we gotta help! Mickey and the Gang ran toward Mulan, swinging their swords. Mulan uses Mushu to light the cannon fuse, and it shoots off toward the overhang. Mushu: You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you! The cannon hits the overhang with a bang, and causes an avalanche that rains down on the Hun and Heartless Army, burying in them. In fury, Shan Yu roars and hits Mulan in the side with his sword blade. She quickly runs away from the avalanche, pulling Shang with her. Khan runs toward them, and Mulan gets on and tries to give Shang a hand, but he loses his grip and is dragged into the snow. Mushu: (riding down the snow in a shield) Mulan!! Mulan! Mulan? (pulls a Hun's head out of the snow) Nope. Mulan! (reaches down and pulls out Cri-Kee) Man, you are one lucky bug. Cri-Kee: (chirps) Mulan and Khan break out of the snow and race toward Shang, who, unconscious, is sliding on the snow toward a cliff. Fa Mulan: Shang! (pulls him up onto the saddle) Chien Po: (holding up Ling who's holding up Yao) Do you see them? Yao: Yes! Mickey Mouse: Go for it, Yao! He fits an arrow, which is tied to a length of rope, and shoots it toward Mulan. Yao: Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safe...ty! (as the rope slips through his hands) Sora: Oh no! Mushu: (sliding near Mulan and Shang) Mulan! I found a lucky cricket! Fa Mulan: We need help! Just then, the arrow flies near them, Mulan grabs it and ties it around Khan. Mushu: (to Cri-Kee) Ooh, nice. Very nice! You can sit by me! (as they climb up onto Khan, and notice the cliff) Aaaugh!!! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're definitely gonna die! No way we survive this! Death is coming! But, Mulan shoots the arrow up as they fall off the cliff. Yao: (crying) I let them slip through my fingers... (looks surprised as the arrow, complete with rope, lands in his hands) Yao is dragged toward the cliff edge, Mickey, his friends, and the soldiers jumping on top of him. Finally, Chien Po walks over, picks all the soldiers up, and walks backward, pulling Mulan, Khan, and Shang up onto the ground. Mushu: I knew we could do it! You the man! Well, sort of. Donald Duck: Are you okay? Fa Mulan: I'm fine, Donald. Ling: Step back, Guys. Give him some air! Li Shang: (breathing heavily) Ping, you are the craziest man I ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust. Ling: Let's hear it for Ping, the bravest of us all! Yao: You're King of the Mountain! Chien Po: Yes! Yes! Yes! But as Mulan tries to stand up, she collapses to the ground, gasping. Li Shang: Ping! What's wrong? Suddenly, Mulan moves her hands to reveal blood. Mickey Mouse: Oh no! Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Li Shang: He's wounded! Get help! (as Mulan sinks into unconsciousness) Ping, hold on. Hold on. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225